His Prisoner
by Agent Sky Diamond
Summary: “Where did you get the flower?” “From the window.” “There isn’t a window.”"It’s there,if you opened your eyes, its quite beautiful really” Luna is a prisoner under Voldemort, one-shot for now


**_A/N- For now this is a one-shot, however if anyone wants me to turn it into a full story, please let me know in reviews etc _**

* * *

Maybe she had placed too much hope in them, but then again, he had beaten him before, but then, did she really expect him to j

Maybe she had placed too much hope in them, but then again, he had beaten him before, but then, did she really expect him to jump to her rescue, scream her name out in horror just like he did for the others? No, she was a pawn, someone to be used for things like collecting unicorn hairs, to place in battle and hope that she would do something amazing. But Luna Lovegood didn't, because it was all really a bit pointless, the world was such a pretty place, and there were so many things to be observed, why waste time on amazing spells when something small could do the trick?

Harry had been there, watching as she was grabbed and taken away, no yell, no response, Luna had watched his face curiously, wondering if the dark wizard below would finish Harry off and end the war or if Harry would get away. She was rewarded before apparition by seeing Harry curse and disappear, leaving her a prisoner. Which was where she was, in the hideout of the Dark Lord, humming while twirling her golden hair between her fingers, locked inside a room, her wide eyes looked at the flower on the floor before her, but she wasn't staring at it, her thoughts were far away, up in the clouds, imagining she was a butterfly flying free, colours singing as she flew, overlooking events but rarely taking part in them, just fluttering by. The best way to be, they were so pretty.

The door opened suddenly and hit the wall with a bang, Luna however didn't react, still in her mind, where she could be free, she took note of the two pairs of footsteps that entered, but didn't react, knowing they were there in some distant part of herself, just like she noted the spider that was on the ceiling.

She was brought back down by someone kicking her on the side, and a voice.

"Loony, The Dark Lord is here to see you, show some _respect_" Came the hiss.

"Draco" Luna said in a dreamy tone before looking up at him, her head tilted to the side in curiosity before she looked back down at the flower before her "Its sad really" Draco frowned and watched as she picked it off of the floor and twirled it in her fingers, her eyes watching "Soon to disappear"

"What are you talking about!" He was about to hit her around the face when Voldemort stopped him with a hand.

"Leave us" He hissed out. Draco nodded before bowing and exiting the room, the door closing with a snap behind him.

Luna could feel him watching her, just as she was sure the flower could feel her eyes on it, she didn't mind, he was free to inspect as he wished, but she doubted he would find anything, maybe he would enter her mind, trying to learn about things that she couldn't tell him, because she didn't know, they didn't tell her much, it was quite sad really, having to hide things for safety, in case someone got caught. But then, how were they supposed to help fully, if they didn't know what they were doing, and were only given "artefacts" and "founders" to go by? Still, Luna did what she could, but she didn't like it there much, too much red. Not all of them were lions, some were different, like butterflies with extra ordinary patterns, standing out yet not so much.

"Do you know who I am?" Luna stopped twirling the flower and brought it to her face, brushing the soft petals against her cheek.

"You are Lord Voldemort." She said in a dreamy tone, staring at the wall before her, the paint chipping slightly.

"You are not afraid?" He hissed out.

"A little" She admitted "You can hurt me, like others can, and well, I guess everyone is afraid of pain and death in some way."

"I could kill you right now" He hissed, before laughing "And there would be nothing" He took the flower from her hand and crushed it "Nothing left of you, does that not frighten you more?" Luna tilted her head to the side and watched with wide innocent eyes as the petals of the flower fell to the wooden floor, then she looked up, her eyes luminous.

"It is not the end" He frowned "It is the beginning, I will see others there, I am not afraid to join them, if that is what must be done." He looked at the crumpled remains of the flower then looked around the room.

"Where did you get the flower?" He asked. Luna peered at the back wall of the room.

"From the window." She said softly before picking up one of the crushed petals.

"There isn't a window." He said, looking around at the windowless room, it was a cupboard, but it had been extended slightly and the only source of light was the flickering candle on the back wall, which Luna was looking at.

"It's there" She said, voice slightly detached "If you opened your eyes, its quite beautiful really" She turned to look at him and saw the anger in his eyes. He frowned before turning on his heels, his cloak billowing behind him.

"We will continue this conversation later" He opened the door and hissed something at someone standing there before he left.

Luna looked at the candle, which stood flickering on the wall, her eyes widened briefly as she watched, then it flickered out and she was shrouded in darkness.

Her mind went back to when she was captured, and she hummed to herself as she drifted back.

Luna looked around her in curiosity, eyes wide and dream like as she watched the dark figures fly towards them from the shadows, behind her was Harry, next to him was Ron and Neville was there as well.

"Luna!" Neville yelled out before he countered a curse aimed for the girl, Luna just looked sideways at him before walking foreword barefoot on the forest floor, craning her neck up to look at the dark cloud above her. Behind her she could tell that the others were fighting, yet, she ignored the curses which travelled over her head, but when a dark figure landed before her and the mask was removed to reveal a grinning Draco, she tilted her head to the side in curiosity.

"It's dark" She said simply, Draco rolled his eyes.

"Time to die Loony" He said, before sending a killing curse at her, Luna stood there watching before she held out her wand and from the tip spilled out butterflies, thousands of them appearing, the curse hit one of them instead of her and Luna watched as it fell to the ground, and bent down to pick it up, holding it in her hand.

A curse flew by her and she felt a pain on her cheek, blood ran down her face and she stood up and touched it before looking dreamily at Draco, who smirked.

"I think it's a little bright, don't you?" She asked, holding up her hand, showing her fingers which were covered in the blood from her face, Draco looked at her in confusion and was about to reply when a figure appeared behind him, his eyes widened before he scuttled away in fear, bowing slightly.

"I think I want to see more" The figure hissed out, his eyes looked past her and Luna didn't react, instead stood still when arms wrapped around her and she was pulled upwards, she watched as Voldemort moved towards Harry, and watched as Harry watched her being taken. And watched as he ran.

Now she was here, in the dark room, humming to herself.

A little while later she was pushed into a room, there in front of a dark thrown stood Voldemort, red eyes watched her as she was thrown into the room, landing on the floor.

"Bow." He hissed, seeing no reason why she shouldn't, after all, bowing to him could be taken as mockery as well as loyalty, and Luna wasn't loyal to him in anyway, so therefore she was merely doing as she was told and mocking him, making him think he had power over her rather than ensuring that he did have power over her, there was a difference and Luna was quite happy to bow rather than being forced, either way her head would face the floor. As Luna bowed she thought about how the cracks in the floor looked like a flower. She liked flowers. Too bad her one had been crushed. Where was her wand?

"I am interested." She looked up at him with wide eyes, he was stood before her, dark robes in front of her face, she pushed off of the floor and knelt before him, her hand tracing patterns absentmindedly on the floor, watching him as his red eyes looked around before coming to her again.

"About how you deal with pain." She looked around the room dreamily, mind floating a bit before she said something.

"You are going to use an unforgivable on me" She stated, voice detached slightly.

"_Yes_" He hissed.


End file.
